Luminaires are increasingly relied upon for white light production in downlight high-ceiling applications. These applications provide a lighting for offices, retail space settings, and other commercial applications. Additionally, more recently developed downlight luminaires also include advanced lighting technology that is inherently more sustainable, while providing significant energy savings than predecessor, or legacy systems.
High-ceiling luminaire applications, however, are generally associated with inherent maintenance inefficiencies. For example, in addition to costs associated with lamp replacement, lifts and scaffolding are usually required to safely perform installation and maintenance for high-ceiling luminaires. These installation and maintenance challenges are further complicated because many of these luminaires are recessed and simply difficult to install or remove.
To assist the installation process, many conventional downlight luminaires include sheet-metal fixing springs on opposing sides of the luminaire for recessed installations through carveouts in the ceiling. These conventional luminaires, however, have several shortcomings. During installation, as one example, installers must use their fingers to hold the springs under tension, while inserting the luminaire through the carveout. Such designs can present a risk of injury to the installer and can actually make the installation process more complicated.